


Mare's Night

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution, Sexual Coercion, Threats, Triangle Bill Cipher, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: During the Weirdmageddon, Stan goes to negotiate Mabel's freedom with Bill. BillStan non-con.





	Mare's Night

“You want your niece back home unharmed?” Bill’s voice is amused, but his eye is cold as he looks down at Stan from the top of his throne. “Fine, Stanley Pines. Spend the night with me and I will release her to you.”

Stan doesn’t need to think about it: he says yes. He expects Bill to fuck him right there and then, but to his surprise Bill means his specific wording; Stan is taken to Bill’s private quarters, which consists of a crazy-looking penthouse, adorned by a painting of Bill as a conquering king on the wall. Stan can’t help but sneer at the picture, which makes Bill laugh.

“Man, you humans just can’t face the truth.” Bill grabs Stan from his neck, fingers deceptively gentle. Stan forces himself to stay relaxed in their grip, even as his body wants to whirl around to face this damn thing and fight. Bill babbles on: “It’s all right, you have all the time in the world for that. We have all the time we need for this, too.”

That doesn’t sound good. “What do you-?”

Bill gives him a light squeeze on his neck; Stan is smart enough to shut up over it. “Don’t you worry about that,” Bill says. “Take your clothes off and get into the bed.”

Stan is about to point out that there is no bed in the room, except Bill snaps his fingers and now there is one. Stan recoils when he recognizes the bed as the one from the bedroom of his parents, but Bill is still holding onto his neck, gripping tighter. “Clothes off, Stan,” he says, and Stan can tell from his voice he’s not going to take no for an answer.

Gritting his teeth together, Stan starts to strip down.

Bill is constantly touching him, pulling his neck tie off from around his neck once Stan has loosened it, slipping a hand inside his shirt when Stan starts to unbutton it. Part of Stan hopes that Bill will find him too unattractive to fuck once his girdle is off and Bill can see his aged, wrinkled skin. But the more he exposes himself, the more Bill gropes him, and by the time Stan has let his pants drop down to the floor and is stepping out of them, Bill dives down for his boxers and starts to force them down.

“Hey, wait!”

Bill doesn’t wait. Bill pushes him face down to the bed, pulling his shorts all the way down to his ankles and then completely off, tossing them off to the floor among the rest of Stan’s clothes. Not sure whether he’s allowed to turn over, Stan remains on his stomach, spreading his legs wide and pushing his ass up a bit so he’s all ready for Bill. That earns him an approving chuckle from Bill.

“Still a slut, aren’t you?” He senses Bill come closer to him, warmth radiating from his body as he floats behind Stan, reaching out to knead his ass with his little hands. “You know, I’ve been watching you for a long time.”

Two small thumbs rub down into Stan’s ass crack, stroking at the sensitive skin there until Stan is squirming against their touch. Stan freezes when a  _third_  hand pushes between his parted thighs, cupping his balls and massaging them for a moment before sliding over to his cock, wrapping slender fingers around it.

“I saw you selling yourself when you were young, you know. You were great at it. I think you would make a wonderful addition to my breeding stables.” Bill nudges Stan’s ass cheeks apart in order to spit straight on his hole, twice. He releases Stan’s other buttock and starts to spread the spit around with the fingers of his freed hand, wetting his hole from the outside before starting to ease two fingers inside him.

“You know would happen in my stables if you were there? I would strap you down to your hands and knees for all eternity, have monster after monster come into your ass until you swell up like a balloon. See, laws of biology don’t matter in my world, Stan. It doesn’t matter if you’re a boy.”

Bill shoves his fingers all the way to the root in one go, making Stan groan.

“What do you say to that?”

What the fuck is he supposed to say to all that horrible shit? “I want Mabel safe and sound,” Stan says, opting for diplomacy. It earns him a goddamn smack on the ass, drawing a cry out of him, although this one is more out of surprise than discomfort. Bill gets rough with him, starting to fuck him hard with two fingers while he pinches and rakes his now clawed fingertips along the length of Stan’s cock, all while humming some happy tune behind him.

“How about you answer properly this time?” Bill says, cheerful. He gives Stan a firm swat on his balls, and this time Stan cries out of pain and pain alone. “Humor me, Stanley. What do you say to an eternal stay at breeding stables?”

“What the fuck do you think?” It’s not good, Stan is losing his cool, but Stan really, really doesn’t like this line of questioning. It’s like Bill is trying to goad him into saying yes, into agreeing. “No, absolutely not.” He presses his face down against the pillows which he has been ignoring so far, his breathing harsh as he tries to take and deal with the cruel jabs of Bill’s fingers.

He flinches when the fingers pull out, his hole twitching as it tries to clasp around nothing.

His whole body curves when something thick and slimy pushes up against his hole and starts to enter him. The thing - Bill’s penis? tongue? - isn’t solid like a human cock is, but it fills Stan to the rim and he’s soon panting as it keeps going deeper inside him, until he bottoms out. Hands that have been stroking his ass move up to his hips, clasping down hard as the thing inside Stan moves, sliding against his inner flesh as it pulls back and slams back in, rubbing against something within Stan that makes his fingers and toes curl up.

“It’s a pity,” Bill says. “You’d be perfect there.”

Bill leans against him, his surface hot against the curve of Stan’s ass as his thing moves inside Stan. Bill’s hand is on his cock, alternatively pinching and stroking it, spreading the pre-come around as it spills out of the tip in increasingly fat drops. The thing within Stan grows firmer the longer it’s inside Stan, until it feels like a very thick, though fortunately lubed human dick, fucking Stan raw. Stan grasps at the pillows beneath him, burying his face against them, drooling into them as he forces himself to relax as much as possible, reminding himself this is for Mabel, that he needs to-

“Oh!” Bill laughs, catching Stan’s semen with his palm as it starts to spurt out of his cock upon his orgasm, his hips fucking the air without any care for dignity. “I’ve still got it, haha!”

The third hand leaves Stan’s crotch be while the other two grasp him even harder, growing so large they can wrap fully around Stan’s hips, keeping him still as Bill presses tight against him.

“And now it’s time to give you a gift!”

The thing quickens its pace, not really thrusting so much inside Stan as it’s vibrating within him, growing tenser and tenser to the point pain starts to break through Stan’s post-orgasmic haze, making the lingering stiffness of his dick fade away. It’s a relief when he feels something hot and wet shoot inside him, filling him so thoroughly it starts to trickle out of him, staining his thighs.

Stan starts to shake when the thing slides out of his body, back to being flexible and slim again.

“Just somehing from the stables,” Bill says, giving him a pat on the side of his ass before Stan crumbles down.

*

As he promised to Bill, he stays with him for the night; in the morning he’s kicked out, after sleeping Mabel is given into his care. They go to the Shack, bide their time, wait for Dipper to come to them.

Stan doesn’t get in the way of the Shacktron, doesn’t get in the way of the battle. Doesn’t get in the way of the Zodiac, leaving the path clear for Ford to become the hero of the day.

He could also just stay away from Ford for the rest of the summer, leave quietly once the autumn arrives. But he can’t afford to wait that long: he acts after the Shack has been rebuilt, before Dipper and Mabel have left.

“Could Bill get a guy pregnant?” he asks Ford when they’re alone in Ford’s basement.

Ford’s eyes widen, hostile tension disappearing from his body. “Stan, what did he do?”

“I guess that’s a yes.” Stan would love to pretend he feels sicker than usual, but it’s not true. He’s been feeling sick for a while now, ever since he left Fearamid on that morning after. “Holy shit.”

“Stanley, stay calm.” Ford is standing up, hurrying off to find equipment or medicine or whatever, shouting: “It may be nothing, Stan!”

But Stan knows it’s not that. Bill may be gone, but he made sure Stan is part of his stables now.


End file.
